


Body Language

by EddyWrites



Category: Dark Shadows (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddyWrites/pseuds/EddyWrites
Summary: Julia's been watching Elizabeth, analyzing her every move, but has what she’s been noticing all in her head, or is it really something more?
Relationships: Julia Hoffman/Elizabeth Collins Stoddard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Body Language

Julia's been watching Elizabeth. To an extent, she’s always been watching her. Observing, analyzing, overthinking even, when the alcohol kicked in. She’d spent years in school to become a psychiatrist, so she knew a thing or two about people that not even the copious amount of alcohol she drank could dilute. After many months of this informal study, she’d come to a conclusion about the lady of the house, but it was one she couldn’t quite believe was true, despite all her instincts.

Elizabeth Collins was attracted to her. That was her conclusion. One of the reasons she couldn’t fully commit to this conclusion was the fact that she wanted it to be true. The simple fact that she desired the result, made her question her judgement entirely. Was she biased, reading too much into it perhaps? Or was Elizabeth's subtle body language really as telling as she made it out to be? Julia sighed and took a drink. She didn’t want to think about this anymore.

This troublesome part of all of this was this little internal conflict was what truly escalated her drinking since she’d found employment with the Collins family. It’s not as if she hadn’t enjoyed a good drink before coming to work for them, but her habit had only gotten worse after she started noticing how Elizabeth acted around her.

Now, Elizabeth might not even be aware of this attraction herself, if it’s even there at all. She might not realize that she leans in a little closer when Julia talks, or that her eyes always fall to her the moment she steps in the room. It’s second nature. Hardly anybody realizes that they do these things around the people they feel attracted to. What was to make Elizabeth any different than the majority?

And it wasn’t like Elizabeth ever said anything to let on to her true feelings and intentions toward Julia. No, she wasn’t that type. She kept everything all bottled up under that stoic exterior of hers. She was always a picture of serenity, as if nothing ever bothered, or even affected her in any way. It was this that pissed Julia off the most. She couldn’t fully trust her own judgement, but she’d never get any undeniable proof from Elizabeth either. All she could do was read between the lines, and hope her wishes weren’t blurring the results.

After one more night ending in a blackout, Julia knew this whole thing had to stop. She had to end it before it killed her. And there was only one way she could do that. She just needed to get Elizabeth alone. All day she waited for her opportunity, and she finally seized in when Elizabeth dismissed herself from dinner and disappeared off to her study. Julia waited only a short moment in following her.

Her knock was soft on the thick door, but the house was quiet and Elizabeth had heard the sound, replying with a firm yet not loud, "Come in," to which Julia tentatively stepped inside the room. She hadn’t planned what she was going to say, which she was now regretting as she was face to face with her.

"I-" she began, the subsequent words to follow were lost on her tongue. "Do you like me?"

"If I didn’t, do you think I’d let you stay in my house and treat my family," Elizabeth asked, not missing a beat.

"That’s not what I meant. It’s just I’ve seen- I’ve been watching-" Julia paused, sighing. "None of this is making sense," she admitted out loud, but Elizabeth did not seem confused at all.

"I believe I know what you mean. I may not have a degree in psychiatry, but I am aware of body language, even my own. And, if you’re referring to these sort of signs I’ve been giving, then you’re not incorrect, Julia." Her name sounded melodic on her lips. It’s the first time she’d heard it. It was usually just Dr. Hoffman this, Dr. Hoffman that, and she’d just admitted to having feelings for her. Now what, Julia thought to herself. "You can stay for a nightcap," Elizabeth offered.

"I think perhaps I ought to cut back on the drinking now," Julia said, though she did appreciate the offer. "I’d like to stay and talk though, if you’ll let me."

Elizabeth cracked a smile, small and hardly noticeable unless you knew what to look for, if you’d studied her face as often as Julia had. "I think that’s a good place to start," Elizabeth agreed.


End file.
